This invention relates generally to thrust bearings, and more particularly concerns a thrust bearing which will accommodate slight misalignment of associated parts within an automotive clutch or like device.
Automotive clutch throw-out bearings are commonly used to provide a force-transmitting device or member between the foot-operated clutch pedal lever (or other clutch actuator) and other parts of the clutch. These clutch throw-out bearings are subjected to substantial forces and long periods of use under the rigors of adverse driving conditions. One such clutch throw-out bearing assembly is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,086 issued Sept. 30, 1975.
Production of automotive clutches and associated parts requires that the parts be assembled at minimum cost. Excessively precise part alignment requirements are, of course, expensive, and can result in a high rate of assembly rejection or assembly failure if the alignment requirements are not met.
In addition, clutch parts can become misaligned during the ordinarily heavy use of the clutch assembly. One such alignment problem of particular importance is the alignment of the clutch fork and associated fingers with the clutch thrust bearing.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide an articulating or flexible connection between the clutch fork and associated clutch fingers on one hand, and the clutch thrust bearing and a rotating shaft on the other hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clutch thrust bearing which will accommodate at least slight misalignment of the clutch fork fingers with the shaft and with the bearing itself during clutch use.
Yet another object is to provide a clutch thrust bearing which will provide long, trouble-free service life, and which can be manufactured at relatively modest cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.